To have and to hold
by Elizabethlash46
Summary: Elizabeth's been Kidnapped. Can Jack save her in time? Can Abigail clear her husbands name, will she get revenge on Gowen? Not good at summaries you've just got to read it. It'll be good promise. Gave it a M rating just to be on safe side.
1. Chapter 1

To Have and To Hold Chapter One Elizabeth and Jack's conversation  
After seeing Haley's comet.  
After starring into each other's faces after the comet, Jack approached Elizabeth and suggested a moon light walk. She accepted and took his arm.  
Jack, I just wanted to know why you said I was the one the only one when you could have had Rosemary back in your life again. You've got so much in common with her I mean.  
The truth is I was never in love with her. I thought I was till you. Yes her father and mine were Mounties together. They were good friends before my dad died. Rosemary's father asked my father to make a promise. As a man and Mountie my father tried to help everyone he could. Edward ask my pa if he could convince me it was the right and dutiful thing to do. Edward wanted me to marry Rosemary. At that time I did only what any man would do. We didn't really court. It lasted 3 months before she left me. She couldn't be a Mountie's wife. I grew fond of her as a dear friend. Yes she hurt me by walking out cause I was alone and felt like I lost a friend.  
I chose you because of your love for children. You care so much about others. You changed me into a better man. You're loving, gentle, and more. You love teaching and children. How could I not choose you. I'd be a fool not to and would need to be horsewhipped. I know I haven't told you this yet. Elizabeth I'm in love with you and I hope in time when you trust me you might love me a little.  
Jack I do like you very much. More than you ever know. You said you hated coal valley when you first arrived. What's keeping you here. She was terrified to really tell him how she felt at that moment in time.  
You are Elizabeth. My priorities have changed since I have been here. The people of this town have become a part of my family and so have you. You've opened my eyes to a better and brighter future. I would give up being a Mountie for you if you wanted me too.  
I couldn't let you you do that Jack. This is your dream. Dreams change all the time but one thing for sure is that my heart is true and I'll always love you.  
Please don't say that Constable. It is way to early for that. I mean we haven't actually courted yet.  
We did have that one night at Abigail's cafe and our picnic. Ain't that enough Not really. We need time to see what we have in common you know like are dislikes and likes. We need to see if we are truly compatible. We need to know how...  
Jack couldn't rake it or help it. He lost control every time he was with this woman who could bring him to his knees with only a smile or simple hello. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. The kiss wasn't soft or gentle yet it wasn't brutal either. It was more of a possessive kiss to let her know he wasn't messing around when it came to his feelings or his woman now she was speechless and breathless as the kiss ended. She was still holding on to Jack. She couldn't stand straight at keep from starring into his eyes as he kept her close.  
Finally a few minutes later he spoke. Elizabeth, sorry but I couldn't help myself. Anyway I mean what I say. I love you and I don't give a care in the world who knows and I want to marry you as soon as possible. So will you do me the honor and just be my wife?  
Elizabeth was taken by surprise with that question. In one day their relationship went from being friendly to don't go to a proposal. I can't answer that days my father...  
Once again Jack cut her off. I will get your father's approval before we actually get married and his blessing. Now say yes before I ... Elizabeth cut him off this time by jump ping back into his embrace nearly knocking him down. Yes I'll marry you right now tonight if that's what you wish. I would live to marry you now but in a man of my word and I will seek out your father and mother first. He kissed her more tenderly and passionately this time. They sat one the steps of the jail watching the stars dance in the sky thinking about their live for one another. They had no idea trouble was lurking right around the corner.  
Rosemary heard and saw everything that just took place. She vowed to herself to get rid of Elizabeth somehow so she could have Jack all to her self. She went back to the saloon and up to her room with a devious plot for Elizabeth to leave Coal Valley forever.  
To be continued... 

**Reply****, ****Reply All**** or ****Forward****More**

Click to reply all

Send


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosie comes up with a diabolical plan

After seeing Jack propose to Elizabeth, Rosie was ready to fly off the handle. She starts walking back and forth in front of the saloon until she literally had blisters on her feet. As usual she blamed that no good rotten teacher for it. Rosie never took no for an answer and always got what she wanted. She'd figure this was no different.  
Later that night Rosie had dreams of Elizabeth and Jack getting married, having lots of babies, a nice home in Coal valley, and growing old together. She woke up in a sweat and knew now was the time to make Jack see that he was hers.  
A few days later one of Rosie's friend came in on a stage coach yo visit her. She had big plans for him though.  
Soon as Rollins stepped foot on coal Valley grounds. He was shocked his friend would ever come to a coal mine town in the middle of no where.  
Rosie quickly escorted her friend to her room in the boarding house so no one would see him.  
What in tarnation are you up to Rosemary? What's the meaning of you shoving me in this room like a hellion? I ought to slap you silly.  
Over the next few hours the duo caught up on things and how they were doing. Finally Rosie spilled the beans about Jack being the Mountie there and how he was engaged to the teacher. It didn't take long before she had a plan  
and she assumed it would work.  
Rollins was going to pretend he was Elizabeth's long lost lover who was missing in action after the war. They were promised to one another and bound by a secret.  
Rosie this is going to be an amazing adventure for us. You've always been been devious and a goddess. I will start my role in the next few days after I learn a little more about this evil Miss Thatcher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things start to fall apart for people in Coal Valley

Over the next week Rollins watched Elizabeth from a far without being seen. He didn't realize he was starting to fall for her.  
Meanwhile other stuff was going on in CV as well.  
Abigail Stanton was having trouble with her own demons. She had learned to move forward without Noah and Pete. She had made a new start after she opened the cafe. Now she was scared cause it felt like she was losing everything all is over again after Gowen outed her about Noah in front the town. The cafe was very very slow. However she knew she must be strong and keep moving ahead if she wanted to seek justice for her family and others.  
Elizabeth had been in a daze lately and still couldn't believe she was engaged to the Mountie. The children kept her going even if they made fun of getting married.  
Jack was out on patrol when he saw an unfamiliar strange man in town. None of Coal Valley men dressed in suites and ties unless it was a special occasion or unless you were Mr. Gowen himself. This man was very clean cut, shaven, and wore a top hap. Jack thought he looked kinda like a banker or lawyer from upstate New York or something. He decided to find out for sure though.  
Hi there can I help you Mister?

Oh yes, is this the mining town Coal Valley?  
It is indeed and I'm the Constable around here. What are you doing here may I ask? Is it family?  
Yes, well sort of. It's a surprise. See I was in the war for two years and then I was mission in action for another. You see I was wounded. Then I found out my family was here.

Thanks for serving our country. That is very honorable. Maybe I can help you cause I know everyone cause its my job. What is the name of the fellow your looking for Mister?  
My name is just Rollins and its not who I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton. I'm seeking the love of my life Miss Elizabeth Thatcher. Perhaps you do know her since you've asked her for her hand in marriage. You see...  
Jack stopped him and jumped in. I never gave you my name sir. Yes I know Elizabeth Thatcher very well. She happens to be the woman I'm marrying which is none of your business. What do you think you seek here but coal dust.  
Elizabeth was promised to me you see. We started courting five years ago. First everything was fine for the first five months. Then I went t war. She was very disappointed but knew I had to go. I was going to ask her before I left but she wanted me to wait till I came back. Her parents knew what I was planning and were thrilled. Its only right you let her be with the one who has loved her so long to be her mate which is me.  
Jack didn't know what to say or to do. He was shocked, confused, hurt, and angry at the same time. Sorry Mr. Rollins I truly didn't know of you. She never mentioned you. If you'll excuse me I have to continue my rounds.  
Rollins had Jack right we here he wanted him.

The children were out for recess when she suddenly realized that Jack had not been by the saloon to see her or her class which was highly unusual. She just figured he was with Abigail and Bill continuing his investigation on Gowen.  
Abigail was closing up for the day when she saw her friend Elizabeth headed her way into the cafe.  
Without a hello she wanted to know if jack was there.  
Elizabeth, I have not seen Bill or Jack in here today. Remember Bill is on a days ride from here with US generals. He's giving some files to them about the mine and church burning. Also he's trying to clear. Noah's good name. However I did see the Constable with a very well dressed man today. I've never seen him before but Jack looked upset.  
I must go to him then Abigail to make sure he is okay. With that Elizabeth left quickly.  
Jack was sitting at his desk starring at a picture of Elizabeth when she came bursting through the door.  
I've been worried about you Jack. You didn't come by to see me and our didn't go see Abigail. Who was that strange man you were with? Abigail told me that and you seemed upset.  
Is there something you want to tell me Miss Thatcher?  
No there isn't except that I missed you and I love you Mountie Jack Thornton. She went to give him a hug he withdrew from her embrace.  
There's nothing from your past?

No Jack there isn't anything. What is this all about?

Is about the man who went off to war to fight for this country. Its about a man who came searching for his beloved. Does a Mr. Rollins sound familiar?

No it doesn't. What does that have to do with me?  
Elizabeth, love you more than you'll ever know. God only knows I do but our engagement is off. I came clean to you about Rosemary and I've never lied to you. I stayed in Coal Valley for you. That's why I mainly gave my reward money to the town so you could have a school so you wouldn't leave me. I'm still glad the children will have a proper place to be educated. I will still check on you as always but that is it. Go back to Rollins and leave my place at once.  
She looked at Jack with tears in hers eyes and ran out the door to the cafe.  
Abigail knew something wasn't right when Elizabeth told her everything. I saw Rosie about the same time this man left Jack. I bet she's behind this mess.  
Elizabeth went right Rosie's place and saw this man. You must be Rollins. Without thinking she slapped him and went of on Rosie. You are a disgrace to mankind. How could you?  
Easy, Jack is mine!

Wait till Jack finds out Elizabeth retorted.  
Rollins quickly grabbed Elizabeth, threw her on a horse, and hurried out of town. He didn't realize a few people seen him.

Jack saw commotion in the street. Knock it off I say. What is all this ruckus about?  
Gabe Montgomery stepped up. This man just kidnapped Miss Thatcher.  
I doubt if that's what's going on Gabe. She went will...  
Abigail cut him off. This is all your fault Constable. Elizabeth tod me everything and how she wasn't allowed to defend herself. Rosemary that cow did this. That Rollins character was in no war ever. He's an actor like Rosie. She paid him to act like Elizabeth's lost lover. Elizabeth came to confront them both. She slapped that pig and he grabbed her, threw her up on that horse, and rode out of town. That's the truth.  
Jack saw Bill and order him to rock Rosie up till he came back. He took off after his woman. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew she was innocent all along. That man got to him.

School is out till Elizabeth is found. Bill and Abigail was going to talk to everyone to see if they would find our more. Abigail promised to watch RIP.  
Gowen was up to no good as usual.  
The town kept candles lit and he'd a prayer going for Elizabeth's safe return.

Stayed tuned...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Jack learns the whereabouts of Elizabeth and Bill finds more damaging evidence on the mine explosion

After riding with off in the direction of Rollins Jack felt guilty as ever for jumping to conclusion about Elizabeth. Deep in his heart he knew without a doubt she was true and would never lie to him especially about a man. He remembered her saying that this was her first relationship and how much she loved him. Jack's only wish now was to find his true love and never doubt her word again. He rode on as if tomorrow wouldn't come.

Meanwhile back in Coal Valley Abigail was being bombarded by the widow miners about how could she let it happen. how could she let her son Peter go into an unsafe mine knowing that Noah Stanton was making a deathtrap. Abigail knew the truth but had to find a way to make it clear that Noah loved all the people in the town and would never jeopardize the safety of any miner.

Bill saw Gowen shredding files over a week ago and collected it. He spent a few days piecing them back together and was shocked at the horror of what he found. He saw where corners were cut to save money. These files show where money was going and not going. Furthermore Noah knew a whole lot more than what Gowen wanted him to was all the proof Bill needed and headed toward Abigail's cafe.

Jack finally came across a small stream when he got his first clue. He found fresh horse tracks and a woman's hat. It didn't even take him a second to realize it belonged to Elizabeth. It was pink with white lace on it. The children in her class pitched in and bought it for her after she told them she was never leaving. It was very special to her and Jack knew she would never leave it unless it was by force or unless she left it giving someone a clue. It was to late to track in the night so he made camp and wonder why in the world would anyone else make his woman.

Bill made it to the cafe and showed Abigail all the evidence he had. She was overwhelmed by it and knew she could get justice for the dead miners, widows, fatherless children, the town, and her deceased loved ones. But she wanted to find Elizabeth first. So she and Bill decided to leave at first dawn.

Gabe, James, and the eldest Weaver boy sat out on their own right after Mountie Jack rode off. Cat Montgomery and the Reverend was heading out to. The rest of town wanted to stay in town to try to help out and held prayer to keep their teacher safe.

Two days has passed and no Elizabeth or Rollins. Jack was tired and dirty but he wouldn't give up. He came across several tracks but all led nowhere. He starred into the glowing campfire that burned brightly in the night beating his self up over how things ended. He knew Elizabeth probably wouldn't take him back but he wanted to make sure she was safe more than anything then.

Early the next morning Jack was about to mount his horse when he saw a posse headed his way. He reached for his gun and cocked the handle to prepare for the worse. After a few moments he realized Abigail's voice and slowly removed his hands off his gun. what in the devil's tarnation are you all doing here?

We came to find Elizabeth just like you're doing. Have you cohe across anything? Bill sighed.

I found her hat and that's it. Oh Abbey, what have I done?

Let's focus on Elizabeth right now. By the time Abigail could speak again Constable road off I search of Elizabeth as he heard screams in the distance. He saw Elizabeth tied to a tree with a rope around her waist. Jack was furious when he qusickly saw the only thing she had on was her undergarments and camisole. Now the Mountie was raging with anger on the inside. He rolled up his sleeves, threw his hat and gun on the ground, then started barging into the make shift camp until Abigail and Bill stopped him.

You can't do this Jack. we gotta do it right for Elizabeth's sake. Remember there's more of us than that baboon Rollins. Let's think on how to to this without anyone getting hurt she sighs.

Jack knew Abigail was right and he wasn't about to risk the life of the woman he he swore he would kill Rollins if he touched Elizabeth in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Jack puts an end to Rollins mess

Jack didn't want to wait for a plan. He just wanted to go and get Elizabeth but he knew he had to do it plan.

Abigail came up with an idea. Hey guys, I have a plan. The children and I will get Rollins attention while you two free Elizabeth. this way we don't waste another moment. so please be ready you two.

Gabe, James, and Weaver boy start yelling and Abigail pretends to try to break up a fake fight. Rollins hears all the chaos and buts in after James smscjs the tar out of Abigail on accident. you three break this up and listen to this old bag. I'm sort of busy here so could you and this windbag grandma of yours get lost.

Abigail was bitter by Rollins choice of words and laid it to him quick. I ain't no windbag boy. you will be sorry cause you're about to meet your match you, you pig.

Meanwhile Bill was collecting evidence against Rollins to bring him to justice and Jack was getting Elizabeth. He runs up to her and begins to untie her.

My darling, are you alright? Did he hurt you in anyway?

Elizabeth was furious. Of course he hurt me Constable. Look at my feet, waist, and wrists. I have rope burns burned into my skin.

Did he hurt you in any other ways? DId he you know, touch you or force you to...

Elizabeth cut him off... if you are asking me if I played with him the answer is no. Nevertheless Rollins wanted to. He said I would be so enjoyable I smacked him and he left it at that. Of course he would have taken me tonight cause he said I was his so I asked God for guidance. That's what you came I guess. Don't worry I'm still intact even though I'm damaged goods now. She walked away to find her clothing so she could dress before anyone else saw her.

Jack new he had royally messed up. He new he had to get her back.

Mountie get away from my woman, Rollins stated as he drew his gun as he grabbed Abigail by the hair. Bill saw it and was getting furious too.

Elizabeth approached him. Let Abbey go Rollins and I will go with you where ever you want. Please leave my friend out of this. I am at your command she spoke as she looked at Jack.

Bill caught Abigail as Rollins pushed her away and grabbed the teacher. Elizabeth didn't scream or try to fight. She mounted the horse and Rollins got. behind her.

Leave at once or someone will die. this woman is mine and that's that. Everyone leave cause I have business that needs attending. Rollins grabbed the reigns of his horse and dashed off once again.

Abigail, go back to Coal Valley with the children and Bill. I'm going after my future bride Jack sighs as he took off.

Bill, go with him and I'll go back on my own with the children. Jack might be going after Elizabeth but he is going to kill Rollins if Rollins don't kill him first. I ill be fine Abbey smiles.

I'll go cause he needs me and so does Elizabeth. when I get back I expect an answer from you. I want you to have dinner with me alone.

Of course I will but I guess I'll be doing...

Bill grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his embrace. I'll be doing the cooking and yes we will discuss what you found in my room a few weeks back. He cupped her face with one hand as he starred deep into her eyes. You mean so much to me honey cause I've fallen in love with you he smiles as he goes in for a kiss. Abbey didnt back away. Instead she kissed him back and was speechless afterwards.

Jack quickly caught up with them and yanked Rollins off the horse as they halted. He threw punches left to right until Bill pulled him off.

This reminded the Mountie of when Nate and his bandits kidnapped Elizabeth and Julie Thatcher.

You cold hearted snake. I was about to enjoy a delightful night with the school teacher and show her what its like to be with a real man and not some horty tordy wanna be Mountie. I would have given her all the pleasure a woman like her could...

Rollins didn't finish cause Jack cut his sound out ad soon as he grabbed Rollins around the throat. I'll tell you one time and one time only. If I ever see you again it won't be pleasant. Don't ever speak of my wife like that again. If you lay one finger on her I'll kill you and no amount of Mounties will stop me.

Elizabeth was furious with Jack but at that moment she didn't care. She ran to him and embraced him. oh Jack you came after me.

Of course babe...I love you so much and I'm so sorry . Can you ever forgive me?

Jack, I thank you for rescuing me and all but that's that. I mean I love you and I always will but you hurt me worse than what rollins did. The man I gave my heart to didn't trust me and thought I was lying. Look what happened as soon as I confronted Rosie and Rollins. Ilol call upon. you if I need help from a Constable. Elizabeth got on Bill's horse and waited.

Rollins wasn't finished yet. I told you she is mine. He pull from hid boots and aims to fire. Jack quickly shoots first striking Rollins in the chest. Rollins drop dead faster than a fly.

The whole way back Elizabeth kept her distance fro. Jack. the The town was happy to have their teacher back. However Jack was lonely and knew that Elizabeth never wanted him near her again.

He went to Lord in prayer to help him find s way to get his belmoved back. Still he had his doubts..

stayed tuned


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Jack and Elizabeth's big argument leads them further apart.

Soon as Elizabeth got back to Coal Valley she was trying to figure out what to do. Seeing Jack caused her close her heart even more. She saw Abigail come ng out of the cafe and toward her. Elizabeth's foot got tangled in the stirrups as she was getting off her horse. By the time it was loose she fell into the arms of someone instead of the ground.

Jack had rushed to her when he seen she was in trouble. For a few moments they starred into one another's eyes. "I'm starting to wonder about your mental help my dear" he smiles.

Quickly he releases her as she pushes out of his embrace. "Your smile and cuteness will not work on me Jack Thornton. Because of you not believing me caused a whole lot of ruckus and death which could have been avoided. I've never lied to you and never will. Trust is the key to a courtship. That you didn't have in me. Why Jack Why?" She starts to walk away until he grabbed her around the waste.

"It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions about Rollins but you did the same with Rosemary. I didn't cause Rollins to act the way he did but I came to your rescue didn't I? I saved your life," he retorded.

"I was right about her. You could have told her from the beginning about us. She was all over you like a dog in heat. You did nothing. Rollins kidnapped me because you didn't believe me so I went to confront him. If you would have believed in me I would have never gone. Then Rollins wouldn't be dead either. Why did you do it Jack? To get revenge on Rosie or just be cause you're a jealous fool who couldn't see what he had. Yes I love you Jack but you really hurt me. As of now there is nothing more between us. I'll see you around town passing and that's it. By the way you only saved me because its your duty as a Mountie. Good day Constable."

Jack was lost for words after hearing Elizabeth's statement. He was dumbfounded by what the love of his life accused him of. He knew she was partially right though. Jack turned back to Elizabeth to get one more glimpse. He saw his true love crying in the arms of another man and woman. That made him regret his actions even more. he wanted to be the one holding and wiping her years away. He wanted to be the one to say its okay and take the hurt away.

Abigail walked straight up to the Mountie and smacked him as hard as she could. "Arrest me you second rate Mountie wanna be. I'll warn you to leave and stay away from my best friend Elizabeth. Take it as a threat or whatever cause I don't care."

What in the devil's tar nation has gotten into you Abbey? We are friends and you slapped me, a lawman, Jack hissed.

Yeah, so What Constable? Ypure being g pigheaded and stupid. I oughtta have Bill horsewhip you to teach you manners on how to tgreat a real Lady like Elizabeth. I mean stay away unless you're really wanna be with her.

Abbey, I love her and wanna marry her, Jack said.

If do I reckon you better come up with something to when her back fast cause she's planMing on leaving for awhile to get some breathing room away from you. Abigail turned and went back to Bill and Elizabeth.

Jack saw all three enter the cafe as he entered the jail. There was his dog Rip. "At least I'm safe in here boy with you. Glad to see you're on my side." Rip growled and left Jack's side.

Jack stayed up most of the night pondering over Elizabeth's words and realized it was his fault. He should have told Rollins to get lost from the get go. Elizabeth would have never been kidnapped or nearly taken advantage of. Jack still didn't really know how far Rollins had pushed himself on Elizabeth or if he did something to her. He wondered if that's why she was being so cold hearted toward him. For the second time he realized she didn't believe him about Rosie but was yet hurt then too.

He knew exactly what had to be done cause he wasn't about to be without Elizabeth. She completes him in every way and knew him better than anyone.

to be continued...

Will jack ever get Elizabeth back? What happens with Gowen, Rosie, and will anything take place between Abigail and Bill? Stayed tuned


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Jack fights back to win Elizabeth's trust while pursuing charges against Rosemary for her crimes.

Bill grows more and more attached to Abigail and has to explain his self about the pictures and wedding ring that Abbey found in his room while pursuing charges against Gowen.

A week went by since the kidnapping of Elizabeth. She still didn't want a thing to do with Jack She went on about her life as if nothing ever happened. She went back to teaching her students.

Jack pondered over his mistakes and wrong decisions about hurting Elizabeth he knew he had to make things right before she left Coal Valley for good. He knew that he could not go on without at least giving it several more tries. His world was crumbling down in front of him. His friend Bill and Abigail wanted nothing more to do with him either along with his dog. it all boils down to what happened to Elizabeth. First he had to take care of Rosemary and make sure that she never hurt or harmed anyone ever again.

Bill was sitting alone in his room thinking of a way to tell Abigail why he told her that he was not married before and had a son. ,It was painful enough of what he went through. He too was a widow and knew what it was like to lose a family.

Rosemary I want to know why you did what you did to Elizabeth thinking that it would work. You should know by now there is nothing between us and really never was. All of this could have been avoided if you wasn't so jealous. Because of your actions Elizabeth was hurt by me, kidnapped by Rollins, and now he is dead. I'm tired of your vindictive ways and this is not the Rosemary I knew. I can't believe I was ever engaged to you. A promise is a promise though but my father also taught me to be happy and never ever do anything that I would regret later on in life. You will spend some time in jail and some other town and state. Coall Valley is a simple mining town and does not need you here. You are lucky the judge is the one deciding your fate. If it was left up to me I would lock you up and throw away the key forever. You are so cold hearted I'm a shame to even say that I know you. Just to let you know if Elizabeth takes me back I will marry her and she will become Mrs. Jack Thornton. She is the love of my life, the air I breathe, and always will be forever more.

Abigail was cooking supper when she saw Bill coming through the door. How was your day? I haven't seen you.

Abby, we need to go ahead and talk before we move on with each other. You asked me if I was ever married or have children and I said no. That is not the truth. Forgive me for saying that but I wasn't planning on you finding the ring, letter opener, and picture in my room. The truth is yes I was married and had a son at one time. I was happy and then my world came crashing down right in front of my own eyes. I was on a trip gathering evidence for my job.I was gone for a week. When I got back I learned that my wife and son had contracted diphtheria. I was only back one day before my son died and my wife died two days later. Yes I still carry the ring, the picture, and the letter opener you found. It's for files and letters I receive but also my wife had given it to me. It was too painful to live through again until I met you. I am so sorry that I did not tell you at first. I hope you can forgive me because I have fallen in love with you Abby. I know it but soon I plan on making you my wife someday if you'll have me.

I know that my husband and son Peter didn't die in front of me but I still lost both of them the same day. No they were never coming home. My whole world changed and I still struggled from day to day just to carry on. Elizabeth has helped me move on and find my own way in this world. Like she said we are barking on new adventures. Yes Bill I forgive you but next time just be honest and truthful about anything I ask.I know you still suffer greatly over the loss of your wife and son as I do for my husband and son. Life just goes on and we have to accept the hand that God delivers us. You'd said you plan on making me your wife one day. I think you need to ask before you go assuming what you're going to do.

Okay zmiss Abigail Stanton, you are the light of my life. I've never felt this way over anyone including my deceased wife. I'm asking you now in front of God if you will spend the rest of your life with me and become my better half and be my wife

It is so sudden Bill that I really should think about it but the way I feel I can't help. So my answer is yes I'll marry you. Not just cause you ask, not because I'm obligated to. I will freely become Mrs. Avery because I love you. Bill picks AAbigail up and swings her around the room and was glowing with joy. I love you, he whispered as he plants a passionate kiss on her lips.

After the judge made it to town he decided there was no need for a trial against Rosemary. The only the crime she committed was being jealous and that was not a crime. Rollins kidnapped Elizabeth on his own. The only other thing Rosie was guilty of was having a cold heart. She wanted to get rid of Elizabeth once and for all. But she did not commit any ilegal actions. So therefore the judge didn't put her in jail at that time. He needed a few more days to review the whole case.

The judge did as he promised. He looked and looked over all the evidence against Rosemary and finally found some damaging evidence against her. Still there was no trial. Whatever his word was went because he was the law. He found her guilty of possession of opium and illegally using it on Mr. Rollins at the time Elizabeth went missing. So therefore the judge decided Rosemary had a big role in the whole situation. He pieced it together little by little and come up with a story that even Rosemary agreed to. First Rosemary hired Rollins to court Elizabeth either have him break up Jack and the teacher. If that did not work she was planning on using opium to get a Elizabeth high. Instead she use the opium on Rollins and he reacted in ways that he would normally not have acted.

The judge also found a letter that Rosie had written to Rollins about what to do with Elizabeth. She wanted pay him to take Elizabeth far away from Coal Valley, strip her of her innocence, kill her, and leave her in the desert for the buzzers and vultures would eat her rotten corpse. The judge found Rosie guilty of conspiracy to using drugs in an illegal way,conspiracy to kidnapping, and conspiracy to commit murder on an innocent woman. That was enough to send the judge and Jack over the edge.

Elizabeth was horrified when the judge announced all of his findings against Rosemary and Rollins. It made her feel lower then dirt. She quickly got up and ran out of the saloon.

Abigail kept her mouth shut long enough and couldn't hold back anymore. She wailed on Rosemary and let her have her peace of mind. Next Abby couldn't take the thought of Elizabeth being all alone in the desert. That made her blood boil and she snapped. Abby started punching the daylights out of Rosie. Jack, Bill, and the judge tried to pull Abigail off but it wasn't working. She gave left p to the cheek, a right punch to the nose,a blow to the stomach,and then Abigail took a final swing at Rosemary's face and knocked her out. Finally Cat Montgomery step in and then pulled her off. Abby felt better. She wiped face and left the courtroom with a smile.

The judge sentenced Rosemary to 20 years to life for her crime. Rosie didn't seem to mind at all. She knew in her mind she would get out and come back after Elizabeth. No one knew what she was thinking.

Jack was happy with the judge's decision but he knew Rosie always got what she wanted and he somehow had a feeling this wasnt over.

Two weeks has passed since the judge sentenced Rosemary and Rollins funeral. Elizabeth still had not spoken to Jack or seen him. Bill and Abigail we're in love and everyone knew it. that really made Gowen hostile and really angry. He wanted Abbey for him self. Also hr knew that Bill was closing in on him and he was doing it fast.

Elizabeth was coming from the meadows when she saw Jack coming toward her. She decided to go back into the meadows to get away from the Constable. Unfortunately that did not happen. He quickly rode up on her and jumped off his horse.

Elizabeth we have got to talk. If you can sit there and look me in the eye and tell me that you do not love me, that you have no feelings for me whatsoever, then I will leave you alone if that is what you wish. If there's any chance you still do, I will continue to do whatever it takes to when you back. You are the love of my love and I don't want to live without you.

Elizabeth had tried to deny it over the past few weeks about not loving and wanting Jack but that wasn't so. Her feelings actually keep growing stronger each day. Still she was very mad at him for not trusting her and hurting her so much. Yes Jack,I do love you and I cannot deny that. However I cannot be with a man who doubts my love, my loyalty, or my trust. I cannot deny that I want to be in your arms but as of now I see no future for you and I. You're starting to sound like Rosie whether you realize it or not. She done the same thing. She kept on and on even after realizing you did not want her. Are you going to do the same thing. When someone says no it means no.

This is completely different. You just said you wanted and loved me. Don't compare me to a murderer. Don't compare me to a vindictive witch. It was not my fault that Rollins kidnapped you or what Rosie did. Yes it is my fault that I didn't even give you a chance to know what was really going on and assuming you was in love with Rollins at one time. I should have known better and I have ask for your forgiveness. You still you deny me that so I will ask again for you to forgive me?

Another thing, you said because it was my job. That might be true but I went out on a limb because I love you. I wanted to kill Rollins when I found out he had touched you. You don't know how I felt when I found out you were missing. I felt guilty, shame, and anger. Anybody that got in my way to get to you was going to pay the price. That's how much you mean to me and hopefully you see that.

Well I guess I owe you a little gratitude. Thank you for rescuing me Constable. I will always be grateful to you for saving my life but that is it though.

Tell me one thing. I need to know did Rollins hurt you?

I already told you he had. Didn't you see the rope burns on my wrists?

You know what I mean Elizabeth Thatcher.

If you're suggesting that I gave my virginity to him then you're sadly mistaken. If you're asking if he took advantage of me the answer is no. Well, sort of and what I mean by that is that I am not damaged goods at least not in my eyes but maybe yours. He tried to kiss me and I slapped him so he slapped me back and threw me on the ground. Yes he ripped my blouse and skirt. When he went for my bloomers I kicked him as hard as I could where the sun don't shine and let me go. You see I am not easy as a person as you thought I was.I'm still planning on waiting till I find a man worthy of me. Maybe that will happen when I leave Coal Valley.

Elizabeth, you know me better than that. I know you would not have given yourself to Rollins own your own free. I also know ain't easy. Well, I'm just glad he didn't get the chance to take advantage of your innocence. I know you are the type to save yourself for marriage and the man you love. I'm sure without a doubt that I am that man you wanna be with.

Are you saying that Jack Thornton just because you're feeling an itch? Are you saying my innocence belongs to you because you want it? You know once a woman does that she feels like she owes the man. I don't want to feel that way and I won't.

How can I make you see that's not the reason I want to marry you. You will still be free to do as you wish. I would never never tell you or make you do anything you didn't want to do. However being married does come along with a wife and husband doing intimate things with each other. I'm sure you know what I mean. Elizabeth, yes I also want to be the one to take your innocence and your virginity when we marry. That is a precious gift to cherish and very sacred.I also want you to have mine if you want it, Jack stated.

Her face turned so red from embarrassment and blushing. Jack, how could you say that.I know what goes on between a man and woman when they are married and I would not hold that from my husband. I can't believe you would be so blunt about a matter like that. I figured you had experienced that with Rosie and several other women. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Oh my goodness. I need to go. Now if you'll excuse me Abigail is expecting me.

Jack couldn't stand it anymore so he cut her off from speaking as he grabs her around the waist and plants a kiss on her lips. Elizabeth was too stunned at the moment to move. She couldn't resist the touch or feel of his arms around her and she certainly couldn't resist the temptation when it come to his lips on hers. After a few minutes she found herself relaxing in his embrace and she starts kissing him back. It wasn't a soft kiss or passionate. It was more of a demanding type. Sort of like saying I own you and I want it. Elizabeth forgot about the world at that momenot as if time stood still...

Elizabeth started having feelings that she never felt before. She started tingling and having butterflies in her stomach, growing weak in the knees, and , you see what you do to me. One minute I never wanna see you again and the next I can't get enough of you. I don't want to feel this way.

No one expects to feel this way really but when they do they never wanna let it go. That is what love is my darling. However I always wanna see you and be with you. I want to be the one holding you when you cry. I want to be the one to take your pain and fears away. I want to be the man that you spend your life with, be the father of your children,and I want to grow old with you. I want to be the one who tucks you in at night. Yes Elizabeth, I want to be the man that you wanna make love to you for the rest of your life. No I haven't given myself or to any woman. I'm also holding it for the woman I love and marry. The only woman that will ever share my bed will be you or no one.

Oh, oh, oh my goodness Jack, you got me blushing. Please don't talk like that. I do love you and that I cannot deny.I did get lost in our own little world for a little while. However I've got to get back to reality. I can't just forget what just happened.

I'm not asking you to forget Elizabeth. I'm just asking you to put it behind you, move on with your life, with me.

I cannot see myself in reality moving on right now. Please just leave me alone Jack. You really know how to WoW a woman. The temptation is too hard to resist.I think you know that too. However it seems like a fantasy and that's all. I really need to be going...

Jack cut her off again by planting a sweet innocent chase kiss on her lips. Remember darling that I love you. Elizabeth, I will not pestor or harass you like Rosemary did us. However, I will call upon you soon and I hope you accept. Like you said we both love each other and we can't deny our feelings. Once more Jack takes Elizabeth in his arms and starts kissing her. The kiss when on for several minutes.

Jack was getting more passionate as each moment passed and took it to the next level without thinking. One thing led to another and Jack pulls Elizabeth down in the grass. He tOakes his hand and rubs her cheek softly and makes her smile. He went back to kissing her sweetly and she accepted as her arms when around his neck.

Elizabeth starts making little noises that really get Jacks heart pumping. The temperature started to rise and more passion was coming out. She starts to run her fingers thtough his jet black hair as he slowly rolls on top kissing her neck. Jack takes his fingers and starts fiddling around with the top button of her blouse. Soon as he gets it unbuttoned he leaves a trail of kisses from the side of her neck to her throat. Soon as he pops the second button loose Elizabeth pushes him up and offer her quickly. She sits up,turns away, and buttons her two top buttons back.

Oh, oh, oh my goodness. oh my goodness she kept saying. The truth was she was embarrassed, was ashamed, and still frightened because of what Rollins did to her.

Elizabeth, I am so sorry.I did not mean to hurt you and I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I am just so sorry baby. Please forgive me for what I just did. I got lost in the moment and I got carried away. Jack felt so guilty and like the scum of the earth, the devil him self.

Elizabeth was shaken and stuttering. It's, it's, it's not your fault Jack. We shouldn't be doing this and we shouldn't be kissing.I must go now cause Abigail and Bill are waiting for me. Please don't do this to me. I can't resist you even though I try. I'll make you know promise Jack. Give me time and I will see if there is a future for us. Let me see how I truly feel without you distracting me.

If that is what you wish my love. Take the time you need. Just remember I'm here if you ever need me and that I love you so much. You should know by now that I can't resist you even if I tried. Jack takes Elizabeth hand and pulls her up from the ground. He tries to kiss her once more but she pushes him back, grabs her coin purse, and flees from the meadow telling him not to lose faith. Only God knows the plan.

Later that night Elizabeth told Abigail about the talk Jack and her had. She didn't tell her about the passion that was growing and taking place in the meadow between them. She wanted to keep that all to herself. Abigail told Elizabeth that it was her choice to make but she knew without a doubt that Jack love her endlessly.

Elizabeth went to sleep that night dreaming about Jack and her being intimate. It felt so real she was making sounds in her sleep. The future was clear. However she decided that she would take things slow and make Jack want more. She wished she was in his bed in his arms loving him. Elizabeth wasn't letting him off the hook that easy just yet. She had to be certain.

Jack new that he had made an impression on Elizabeth and left her wanting more. Nevertheless, he did not know what lies he knew is that Elizabeth would come to him or she could leave without saying a word. Jack went to the Lord in prayer seeking and praying for a miracle and guidance.

Oh Lord, you know my weakness. You know my strength. You know what my heart can take and what my heart cannot take. Please show me how to make Elizabeth see that I need her and love her. Please forgive me for what I have done. Amen.

Jack went to sleep dreaming of the heat, desires, and passion that awoke in him earlier in the meadows. Things only heated up more in in dreams with Elizabeth. He went to sleep with a big grin on his face.

To be continued...

Even though things got steamy between Jack and Elizabeth for a bit they still didn't get back together completely. Will there be a future for the Mountie and his beloved teacher? Will Bill and Abigail go on with their engagement? Will Rosie break out of prison and come back to Coal Valley? What will happen To Gowen when Bill shows the evidence to the Mountie force? Stay tuned to find out what happens next...


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

What is Rosie planning while she sits in jail? What is taken place Bill and Abigail? Is Gowen any closer to being found out or is he coming up with a cover? Are Jack and Elizabeth any closer to mending their relationship and engagement? Is the new church and school close to being finished?

Another week has passed in the mining town of Coal Valley. Rollins was laid to rest away from the old church cemetery. Wires were sent back east to his family and no one responded. So the town did decide to give him a proper burial and that was it.

Elizabeth was still trying to forget what Rollins had done to her and Jack. She felt a little guilty for letting things go far as they did between Jack and her. But she loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her. The kissing made her want him even more and the thought of his touch warms her inside. She decided to avoid him at all cost until she could shake off Rollins. SHe hasn't seen or heard from the Mountie in a week. It was hard but she stuck to it. She didn't know how long it was last.

Jack knew Elizabeth needed time and did as she wished. All he could think about was her and the meadows. The taste of her lips were like honey. Her skin was creamy and smooth reminded him of a porcelain doll. She was very fragile. Her smile was his ray of sunshine each morning. Jack couldn't stand to be away no longer and decided to check on her after school later.

Abigail decided to close the café for the day to surprise Bill with a picnic by the hot springs. She made her famous meatloaf, rolls, potatoes, and apple pie.

Bill just finished his report to the RCMP. In the report he stated he found evidence against the mine owner cutting corners to save money at all cost. The man behind it all was Henry Gowen. He wanted to gain control of the whole town and wanted power. Gowen was manipulating, obnoxious, control freak who wanted to play God.

Noah knew to much and where the money was going. Gowen was laundering money for illegal activities from the mine. There was evidence of dynamite remnants. Gowen was the only one in town with that type of money and dynamite.

Gowen killed the miners to make it look like an accident. Noah and Joe knew too much that would ruin Gowen for good. His days were coming to an end in Bill's mind he was assuming.

Gabe, James, Rachel, and Pockets helps the teacher clean the classroom before they left. They even left her s surprise on her desk.

Elizabeth was gathering her belongings to head home from school when she notices a box on her desk with a card. It read:

Miss Thatcher,

You brought the sun into our lives and the smiles on our faces after we lost our fathers on the mine explosion. You've given us all future to look forward to. You've made most of our mothers happy by just being a friend and an amazing teacher. We never want you to leave Coal Valley. You're a part of us now cause we've adopted you. We love you and we ain't letting you go ever.

Love,

Gabe, Rachel, James, Pockets,and Cassandra

Elizabeth opens the box and finds more cards shaped like hearts, drawings from the younger kids, and a beautiful shawl that the older girls made. The boys bought the material so it could be made. SHe was so overwhelmed by the kindness and generosity of her students she began crying. She didn't notice that someone entered the saloon a few minutes later. After putting everything in the box she picks it up and starts to head out the door till she ran right smack into a man and nearly fell. Constable Thornton, what are you doing here?

He couldn't help his self. I saved you from cracking your head or falling on your rear and that's all you can say while being in my arms, he laughs. We shouldn't make a habit of this I keep telling you but I'm kinda enjoying it. Tell me why you're crying babe?

It's nothing really Mountie. Please quit calling me your babe, darling, sweetheart cause I'm not.

Elizabeth, you know that you are and you own my heart. Why deny it anymore when you clearly stated that you love me and what took place in the meadows between us?

Oh my goodness Jack, a gentleman wouldn't speak that way to a woman.

I'm a gentleman but I'll speak that way to you cause I can't help what comes out when I'm around you and its the truth. Come on with me to the jail and tell me why your still tearing up?

Elizabeth agreed and took his arm ad they left the saloon together.

Bill was surprised by the picnic. Him and Abbey talked, ate, and took a dip in the hot springs together. Later they discussed the report and their upcoming wedding. Abigail also talked about helping Elizabeth and Jack finding a way back to each other for good. She didn't know that things had heated up between them in the meadows cause Elizabeth didn't share that.

I see that the children of Coal Valley have become very fond of you like I have honey. Elizabeth, this has been the longest week of my life without you besides the two weeks after I shot...

Please Constable, I don't want to talk about it. It hurts to much to 's one reason I stayed away this past week. I want to be with you, to be Mrs. Thornton but I can't. When things got s little hot and heavy between us I seen Rollins's face. It creeps me out. I can't be with you till I get passed this. I might not ever send you deserve more.

Jack takes her hands in his. Are you saying this cause I acted like a jerk? And stop calling me Constable and Mountie. I know that's not what I am to you.

Not entirely Jack, it's not why. It's because of fears, doubts, and you. You hurt me but I've forgiven you cause I love you so much. I'm also of what I might let happen and you'll hate me later. You should have to gravel a little.

I've done that for three weeks now and I'll do more cause I ain't letting you go. You and I belong together Elizabeth. Jack starts kissing her passionately once again.

Elizabeth got lost again in the heat of passion and let everything go. A few minutes later Jack's hands crept lower and lower until he lifted her up and sat her on his desk managing never to break the kiss.

Jack, you see what you do to me? I forget what is going on around us. This is a feeling I wish could go on forever. She makes small tiny mmmm sounds as Jack continues to leave a trail of kisses from her ear, down the side of her neck to her shoulder.

Suddenly Elizabeth's hair got caught in his buttons on his coat. Hold on baby I'll take it off. Jack slowly unbuttoned his coat and freed Elizabeth's hair.

Where were we be teases as he sits back in his chair and pulls her down on his lap.

She couldn't speak as she watch the fire in his eyes. Elizabeth knew right at that moment what she was going to do. Jack, will you do me the honor and become my husband? That is if you'll still have me after all I have said and done. I'm so sorry...

Jack cut her off again by silencing her with a chase kiss. Yes I will honey but I'm suppose to ask you again. Besides you didn't do a thing wrong.

He pulls her blouse out of her skirt as she runs her hands through his hair. Her heart began racing as her body starts to tremble. Slowly she untucks his short from his pants. Elizabeth runs her hands up and down his chest. His rock hard abs set her on ablaze. She finally got the nerves to pull it over his head and tossed the shirt aside. She thought he looked like a goddess with his six pack and his bronze rich creamy tan. It made her blush and turn red as a candy apple.

You got nothing to be ashamed of my love. Cone here and kiss daddy he laughs as he pulls her closer until their lips met. Not even a minute later his hands were creeping up under her blouse as he touches her bare stomach. Something was stirring inside and excited them both. Their desires, needs,and wants were getting harder to resist.

Elizabeth didn't even notice her blouse was fully unbuttoned. Jack slipped the sleeves down her arms and hands. He continues to caress and kiss her sweetly until he had her camisole untied. Elizabeth sighs were turning into moans and that made Jack want her then even more. After a few seconds Jack cupped one of her melons on the outside of the camisole and the other hand went to the other underneath. He thought she felt soft, luscious, and sensual. Soon as he squeezes the right one she jumped out of his lap.

Oh my goodness Jack. Look what we did wrong she hisses as she quickly buttons her blouse. We cannot do this again .

He quickly grabs her around the waist and pulls her up next to him. You mean now or ever. I can't wait that long love. I've got to have you darling. I wanna marry you as soon as possible. And it's not because I want to bed you. IRS because I love you. Bedding you is a bonus. When we marry there will never be a night that will go by without you in my arms. How soon do you want to be...

She pulls his stunt and kisses him. I believe I would have made love to you now if I still wasn't frightened and ashamed because of what happened she spoke softly as she begins to shake with fear.

It's okay Elizabeth. I'm glad we stopped when we did cause I don't think I could have after a few more minutes and I sure won't take advantage of you. I have an idea that might work he explains ad he walks her home. Over the next week honey you will get over it I hope.

Night Jack and I love you with all my heart. Let's marry as soon as school is out for summer. That way we can have a long honeymoon.

I'll try to wait that long before I lose it. That's over a month away dear he retorted.

What goes on between you and me is private . Besides I promise it will be worth the wait my love.

I know it will be Elizabeth. Go on and get dome sleep. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Jack gives her another passionate kiss before heading off to the jail.

Rosie had been locked up for a week and all she still wanted was Jack. She already had come up with a plan to get out of prison. She didn't even care that Rollins was dead. In two weeks she would be back in Coal Valley. Rosie didn't know how close Elizabeth and Jack had become and how intimate things really were.

to be continued...

What will Rosie do when she breaks from prison and will she come between Jack and Elizabeth? What about Abigail and Bill, Gowen, the church and more. Stay tuned to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Rosie breaks free from prison, heads back to CV, and plots a vengeful plans to get rid of Elizabeth again.

Rosie had been sitting in jail for two weeks and still things we're going as planned except that she was sitting in jail two weeks longer then she had planned. She finally gets her opportunity when she was being transferred East.

Soon as the wagon was full of prisoners she swings into action by crawling underneath and lying flat against the bottom of the wagon frame.

Soon as the wagons stops forty miles later she slowly sneaks away without a guard or anyone seeing her. Rosie had money stashed in blouse and quickly went to the clothing store and buys a fancy dress. Next she went to eat, bathe, and sent s wire to the judge she knew and filled him in on everything.

Now a total of six weeks had gone by since Rollins's death and since she seen CV. She was ecstatic about being back in the sleepy mining town. The first person to see her get off the stage-coach was Jedidiah Black.

Holy catfish, what in the tarnation is going on here? I ordered you to jail for your crimes you committed here. How dare you break from prison and come back to Coal Valley. You take your hide over to the jail young woman cause you're going back to prison first thing in the morning.

Rosie gives him a letter from the judge she spoke with. It read:

Jedediah Black,

I hear by over turn your conviction of Rosemary. You have no true evidence she committed a crime out there. However there will be charges brought against an Elizabeth Thatcher for the murder of Rollins Royce. I know you better than that dir. Get your act straight or I will be forced to send another circuit judge to replace you. I'll be out there in a few weeks to handle this.

Sincerely,

Supreme Court Judge, Wyatt Earl Jones the 3rd

Jedidiah was furious. He'd my away from Jack, Elizabeth, Bill, and Abigail. They are witnesses and victims here in a case. I don't how you did it or what you said but it won't stick. You'll be back in prison for life if I font seek the death penalty. You will be watched Jedediah told her as she strolls away.

Rosie has a rude awaking when no one welcomes her back except the mayor and his wife.

Jack and Elizabeth kept their selves busy over the past month with the upcoming wedding in two weeks. However they managed to keep their hands from roaming all over each other.

Jack met Elizabeth in front of the cafe for a walk around town. Baby, I can't wait till we are married. It's killing me not to be with you every waking moment of everyday. He pulls her in arms and kisses her sweetly. In two weeks you will be my wife and I can have my way with you every second. I might hold you hostage at home in bed.

She starts blushing. Jack, behave yourself. I'm still working on my fear of being touched that way. I still see Rollins's face. We never got around to you helping me with your idea.

Maybe we can work on it tonight he smiles as he kisses her once more before all nation broke loose.

I don't think so Mountie Elizabeth points. She quickly breaks free from Jack's embrace. The wedding is off for now I can see too. What is God's green pastures is she doing back and out of prison. Elizabeth gives Jack a chase kiss and runs into the café cause she hated Rosie with every heartbeat she had and would take.

By the time jack turns around Rosie jumps and hugs him. I'm back my love and we will be married as promised. She smiles and exits the street.

To Be Continued...

What will become of Elizabeth and Jack? Will they ever make it to the altar? Will Judge Wyatt Earl Jones the 3rd seek and see the real Rosie? Will Elizabeth be tried for Rollins murder? Will Rozie ever be convicted and will she ever leave Jack and Elizabeth alone. What becomes of Gowen, Abigail and Bill, Cat, preacher, and the rest of CV. Stayed tuned to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

What is going on in Rosie's mind? Will Jack give in finally to Rosie? What becomes of Bill and Abigail? Will Jedidiah Black ever seek full justice for nearly fifty miners more that were killed and clear Noah Stanton's good name? Will Elizabeth be tempted to break it off with Jack once and for all or will she beat Rosie at her own game and get Rollins face out her mind? Will Elizabeth be charged for Rollins murder?

What in the devil's tarnation are you doing here Rosemary? You're suppose to be in prison for your crimes. Who'd you sweet talk this time, a deputy?

No my little Jackie boy of course not. I only broke out of prison to go see a hire officer of the law than that clown Jedidiah. I'm free and we can be married today my prince she smiles.

You mean the circuit judge Wyatt Earl Jones the third. You lied to him as usual. I'm not your prince and I sure ain't marrying you. I'm in love with Elizabeth and we're going to be married soon. Besides we are bound together now. Jack wished he could take back what he said last but he was sorta glad he said it.

You baboon. That was mine and not for you to freely give away. Your innocence was mine she started as she walks off.

Jack couldn't help him self. He burst out laughing as he watches Rosie stamper off like a spoiled brat. Then he ran into Jedidiah. The rough lookin judge explains everything in detail including the charges of murder against Elizabeth. Jack quickly went to find his fiancé.

Meanwhile Bill and Abigail had come to a conclusion that it would be some months before the RCMP would be able to charge Gowen for his crimes. They knew without a doubt that the greedy coward was going down.

They went on with wedding plans as they talked about. She was cooking supper when the door of the cafe swung open. It startles her so bad that she grabs her frying pan.

Who goes there I ask? when no one answers she slowly grabs a knife. Abigail runs dead smack into Jack.

Constable I oughtta horsewhip and hogtie you up for scaring the Hebe jibes out of me.

Sorry Abbey but I need to find Elizabeth and now.

I haven't seen her since your ex came back into town. I thought she was in jail. I told that no good rotten wonton to stay away from my cafe and Elizabeth if she knows what's best for her.

Look Abbey, Elizabeth is going to be tried for Rollins murder and if that circuit judge believes Rosemary then they'll try yo hang my wife for killing her own kind.

Slow down boy, heel now. Elizabeth is innocent. Bill knows cause he was there. You say Rosemary is behind this to? I got something for that crazy woman. Leave her to me cause I'll teach her not to mess with CV citizens. Let me fetch your fiance. Not your wife yet and you'll be lucky if she'll have you after all this ruckus and drama.

Abigail saw no sign of her best friend but a note.

Dear sweet Abigail,

I went for a ride west of town by the cave our Mountie showed me. l need to think and clear my head. I'll be back by supper.

Fondly, Elizabeth

Jack, she's gone to the west caves. she should have been two hours ago. I started sipper late. Please hurry.

He quickly mounts his horse and heads out of town.

To be continued...

Will he find Elizabeth? Will she be safe? What about Rosie and the rest of CV people? Stayed tuned


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Soon as Jack heads out of town it starts to downpour. He looks up at the sky and notices that CV was about to have serious trouble. When he arrives at the caves there is no sign of Elizabeth anywhere. all he sees is her horse Flash. As he turns to enter the caves he sees his friend Bill Avery.

Abigail told me about Rosemary being back and how that nut case judge dropped all charges. Now Elizabeth is being charged for murder. That's ludicrous and ridiculous. Now I here no wedding for you two. Sorry my friend. Where is Elizabeth anyways? You know she is sick, Bill sighs.

What do you mean sick Bill? She was fine last night and this morning except for being a little cold. I got her dry and warm last night. we got stranded here cause the rain was so bad. Jack was getting a bit worried.

She had a fever this morning and the shakes from being cold. I guess not Abbey forgot to tell you when she saw Elizabeth was gone. So where is she Bill asks again.

The note to Abigail stated she is here. There's her horse Flash I bought her but I don't see her. I know she's close by. I feel it Bill.

Jack, not to interrupt but what's that on the ground down that way about thirty yards or so? Bill was getting worried about his friend as well.

Jack spins around and notices the tiny pile. He takes off as if there is no tomorrow. It turns out to be Elizabeth's shawl and boots. Then he notices a tiny human balled up into a fetus position about fifty feet away. It was Elizabeth. She was unconscious but breathing as he reaches her.

Both men quickly act and puts her on Jack's horse and heads for town. It would be a longer ride since the men didn't know the what the extent of her injuries truly were.

The rain starts to come down hard and made the trip take three times longer to get into town at Abigail's café.

Jack quickly lies his beloved down as Abigail starts to check Elizabeth. She had news of her own to tell them men. Jack, Bill, the reverend and judge Jedidiah came to see me while you two were away. Rollins grave is empty. They think he's still alive.

That can't be cause I shot him. I saw blood Jack rages on.

It was planned I'm afraid. The judge found more evidence as he was as going over the notes and things found in their rooms when all that happened a few months ago. We got bigger things to worry about now. A big storm is headed this way. Ned has a telegram for you on the weather.

Bill, stay with Abigail and Elizabeth until I return. I can't worry about Rosemary and Rollins right now. Let me run to the general store to see how ugly this storm really is going to be. That's my job right now. Getting my future bride well is my top priority now. Jack quickly leaves as Bill closes all the he windows and doors.

Meanwhile Rosie is stirring in her room at the saloon thinking Jack will give in now. She didn't know how close the two really were. She was willing to forgive him for losing his innocence to Elizabeth. She didnt really know that both were still pure and virgins. (Jack was letting her think whatever she wanted to) She decided to stay in her rooms foe s few days to be alone. So there would be no problem from Rosie for a few days at least. She drifts off to sleep as the fire burns with flowing embers.

Abigail quickly got Elizabeth out of her wet clothes and into something warm. Bill, please brew that purple comb for me. It will help Elizabeth I hope.

Jack read the telegram that Ned gave him.

Constable,

Sorry I have to inform you that Rollins has been spotted in Eastern Canada. The RCMP is keeping an eye out for him. Clearly this is a dangerous man and stops at nothing to get what he wants. I've been doing some digging of my own. I found Rollins is wanted for murder, extortion, kidnapping, and assault on fifteen women and three men in California, New York, Florida, Colorado, and Wyoming. It gets worse my friend. Rollins murdered his own wife, mother, and sister here in Canada a year ago. Find out what you can from that crazy hag Rosemary. By the way there is enormous deadly storms headed your way over the next few days. Calcutta, Tomahawk, and Laredo have been hit hard. Miner Springs is completely destroyed. Take care my friend.

Sergeant Henry O'Brien

Jack was in pure shock. He knew then Rosie was back for more than him. He quickly warned everyone about the storms and Rollins. He even told Mr. Gowen.

A few months pass and Rosie and Jack finally marry. She finds herself with child. She couldn't be more happier. Her dream came true at last. soon as it was time to give birth she couldn't take the pain and literally went insane. The doc delivered a small boy. She couldn't have been happier. A knock on the door wine her from her own world and she realized it was only a dream. Rosie became distraught and knew Elizabeth had to be taken care of.

Jack made it back to Abigail's café just as the rain and wind starts. How us Elizabeth doing?

She's not well at all Jack. I believe she has pneumonia. Not only that but she's been drugged with opium in afraid. She's acting strange and keeps asking for whiskey, a gun to shoot us with, and more Abigail tells him.

The shutters began to shake and the wind starts roaring. Jack, grab Elizabeth, we need to move to the caller it bunker below my café. I found it a few months back. Only Bill and her know about it besides you.

Bill, Abigail, Jedediah, Elizabeth, and Jack heard down under the home to hunker down tik the storms blow over. Thank goodness the celler had four sleeping rooms.

The End

Stayed tuned for more...


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Jack was holding Elizabeth as Jedidiah and Bill latched the latch on the cellar door. He notices the walls were very sturdy and made of concrete. Abigail, how are we all suppose to hunker down here for hours or days while the storms move through town. Elizabeth is sick and needs a place to rest and I need to telegram for a doctor.

There is another door behind us. We will need to go through. There is plenty of room and I will help take care of my best friend along with your help as well.

Jedidiah was speechless as they entered. This is to nice for Coal Valley Abigail. There was four huge sleeping quarters with a nice living and fining room area. There was even a potty room. He saw a room with a lock on it. Quickly he came suspicious and turned to her.

Gowen use to own this place remember. He still does technically. I believe there is something behind that door with answers but I have no key. Right now I don't care. All that matters is that we're safe and Elizabeth needs us. So please don't bother me about this cellar.

Jacked lays Elizabeth down in the third bedroom and quickly focuses on what Abigail was doing to Elizabeth and to see if she really was drugged.

He wonder why she stated that the engagement was off and why she hated all. This wasn't like her. So he waited impatiently.

Mother nature was wreaking havoc across the plains. Deadly tornadoes, damaging winds, and flooding. Folks were use to a little stormy weather but no one in CV had ever experience something like this except for Jack and Elizabeth. Still nothing would compare to what was talking place now.

Jack, Elizabeth had high fever, chills, unconscious spells, and was delirious earlier. This all points to pneumonia, the croup, or something of its nature. Also the delirium I assume is from being drugged. Seems lime opium or something along that nature. I recall Rosie and Rollins was found with that when Elizabeth was taken. Rosie couldn't have slipped it to her unless she snuck in while I was cooking. oh no Jack, what if Elizabeth don't pull through. I should have watched more closely.

Now honey, don't go blaming yourself, Bill smiles. If Rosie caused harm she'll pay. Rosie will be I'm prison for her crimes. Jedidiah will make sure that the stupid circuit judge knows the truth. For now Elizabeth needs us all and so foes the town.

Everyone in CV was hunkered down in one of the buildings in town except a few men who took shelter in the mine. Dust was everywhere. The doors and shutters were shuttering with gust of winds. It sounds like a train was going straight through the heart of town. All anyone could do was prey and stay in one place for the time being.

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth came too unaware of her surroundings. The only thing she wanted was Jack. He held her until she fell asleep. then he checks on everyone else in the cellar. Everyone was sleeping except Abigail.

I pray that will be okay. All is can do is give her medicine, warm, and get that nasty fever down. You will have to help me Jaccc...

Abigail was interrupted by noises above. Her and Jack both listens carefully and knew that it wasn't the storms doing that. They heard someone walking around in the cafe. He pulls his gun from his holster and exits through the steel door after warning Abigail to keep it locked. He makes it to the cellar door and slowly opens it. After a few moments he sees a shadow as the lightning struck outside. Quickly the intruder ran through the kitchen and upstairs after seeing the barrel of a pistol. Jack quickly goes after the person and was in shock when he realizes who it is. He was stunned that anyone would be in the cafe in the middle of the night, especially during the rough storm. What on earth are you doing here Mr?

To be continued...

Who is this person in the cafe?

Where is Rollins?

Did Rosie drug Elizabeth?

Will the town be wiped off the map?

Stayed tuned in to see what happens next in Coal Valley.


End file.
